


A Time and a Place

by whatwasright



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, warnings for possible dubcon since someone Blaine is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasright/pseuds/whatwasright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night involving too many margaritas leads to Blaine challenging Kurt’s PDA ban in a rather unsurprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time and a Place

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk sex. Possible triggers for slightly non-con moment when a drunk Blaine kind of gropes a reluctant Kurt. Originally posted as part of an anonymous fic project on tumblr.

By the time Kurt gets to the bar after play rehearsal, Blaine’s already started in on his second margarita. And it’s obvious. Kurt’s boyfriend is hanging off Rachel (who’s there with a boy whose resemblance to Jesse St. James is almost scary) and seems to be attempting to prove his sobriety by conjugating Spanish verbs. He’s doing an awful job.

Kurt slides into the booth next to Blaine, who immediately pulls himself off of Rachel and latches onto Kurt. Looking down at her newly freed arm, Rachel smiles and stands up. “Well, Phillip and I are off.” Looking down at Blaine, who is staring down at his newly empty glass with a sad expression, she says, “You two have fun.”

Seconds after Rachel leaves, the waitress is back at the table to take their orders. Blaine is smiling up at the waitress, eyes wide, as he orders another margarita for himself. At the waitresses’ inquiring look, Kurt orders the same.

As he’s ordering, Kurt feels Blaine’s fingers begin to slide up the back of his shirt, caressing the bare skin of his lower back. When the waitress walks away, Blaine scoots closer, dropping wet kisses on Kurt’s neck. Kurt jumps at the touch of Blaine’s lips, feeling a sharp spike of arousal shoot through him. Shifting slightly, he pushes Blaine away. “Come on Blaine. We’re in public.”

Blaine groans and pulls back slightly, keeping his arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist. “Couldn’t help it. You’re gorgeous. Most gorgeous person I’ve ever met.” And then Blaine’s pressing close to Kurt again, fingernails scraping along his back and lips pressing closed mouthed kisses against the back of Kurt’s neck.

The arm Blaine has around his waist is pulling him closer when a cough startles them apart. Their waitress is standing at the end of the table holding their drinks. Smirking, she puts them down on the table. Kurt blushes and pulls away from Blaine completely. 

Standing up, he moves to the other side of the table, pulling his drink towards him. “Since you seem unable to keep your hands to yourself, I’m going to sit over here. And you’re going to slow down with the drinking a little so I don’t have to carry you home.”

Blaine smiles and takes a sip from his drink. A few minutes later, Kurt feels Blaine’s foot begin to slide up his leg. He looks across the table at his boyfriend, who hasn’t stopped in his dramatic retelling of Rachel’s argument with the director of whatever show she’s in at the moment. Blaine keeps talking, gently moving his foot up Kurt’s thigh.

As he begins to inch his foot even higher, Kurt grabs it, stopping Blaine mid story. “At what point did that seem like it would be a good idea? Seriously, Blaine. We’re in public. Stop it.” 

Blaine sighs, and pulls his foot loose from Kurt’s grasp. Leaning his chin on his hands, he looks across the table at Kurt. “And you need to let loose a little. Have some fun. Be adventurous. And I think you mind it less than you pretend to.”

“No, Blaine. I’m pretty sure I’m as uncomfortable with PDA as I say I am. And you of all people should know that.” Kurt sighs and buries his head in his hands. “Look, I know we’re in New York City. I know people here don’t care. And it really has nothing to do with being afraid. It just…it makes me feel exposed. People don’t need to know anything about our private life. It’s none of their business.”

Blaine is looking at him from across the table with an indiscernible expression. He’s clearly still very drunk and Kurt realizes this isn’t a good time to have a serious conversation (again). 

Throwing back the rest of his drink, Kurt stands up, throwing a few bills down on the table. As he stands, Kurt wobbles a little as the tequila hits him harder than he expected. Looking at Blaine, he smiles slightly. “Come on. I think it’s time to go home.” Holding out his hand he pulls his boyfriend up, wrapping his arm around his waist as they leave.

Blaine’s sloppy and unsteady on his feet as Kurt leads him out of the restaurant. Typically an affectionate drunk, Blaine is reaching whole new levels as they walk down the street. He seems to have already forgotten Kurt’s warning, and is working his hand up the gap between Kurt’s pants and shirt.

Finally fed up with Blaine’s drunken antics, Kurt pulls him into an alley, fully prepared to give him a lecture about respecting set boundaries. He’s caught by surprise when Blaine pushes him against the wall, crowding into his personal space. Blaine reaches a hand between them, hands trailing along the bulge in Kurt’s jeans as he nips at the skin behind Kurt’s ear.

Kurt can’t help but arch into his boyfriend’s touch and turns slightly, moving to brush his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine deepens the kiss, moving his hand up to grasp Kurt’s jaw. Kurt opens his mouth and lets Blaine in. He tastes like tequila, with a hint of something fruity barely masking the strong flavor of the alcohol. 

Blaine pulls back slightly, sucking Kurt’s bottom lip into his mouth as his hands move down Kurt’s back. Kurt gasps as Blaine grabs his ass, pulling their hips closer together as he continues his assault on Kurt’s mouth. He can feel Blaine’s erection digging into his hip, and to his surprise, find himself growing hard as Blaine grinds their hips together.

The kisses are sloppy and wet, and Blaine seems to be leaning into Kurt to keep himself upright. His mouth moves from Kurt’s and across his jaw line until he sucks Kurt’s earlobe into his mouth. Blaine tugs at it gently with his teeth, his breath warm as he kisses his way up the shell of Kurt’s ear. He drops a light kiss on Kurt’s temple before burying his face in Kurt’s neck as he grinds their hips together.

Kurt’s erection is straining against the confines of his tight jeans as he tries to push Blaine away. But it’s increasingly difficult to remember why he wants to as Blaine sucks at his pulse point and rubs his erection against Kurt’s. “Blaine, you have to stop. Anyone could see…” He trails off as he feels Blaine’s hands slip out of his back pockets and start to fumble with his zipper. 

Finally getting it open, Blaine shoves his hand down Kurt’s pants, wrapping his fingers loosely around Kurt’s dick. Kurt gasps, and arches up into Blaine’s hand. “Forget everything I just said. You can do whatever you want, as long as you don’t stop what you’re doing.”

Blaine pulls back, and taking his hand out of Kurt’s jeans, he smirks before dropping to his knees in front of Kurt. He looks up at Kurt, the dim light from the street lamps creating shadows across his face. Reaching his hands up, Blaine pulls Kurt’s jeans down over his hips, mouthing hotly at the damp spot on Kurt’s briefs.

Kurt’s hips jerk forwards as his head falls back against the alley wall. Blaine’s kisses are drunken and sloppy as he fumbles with the waistband of Kurt’s briefs, finally pulling them down and allowing his cock to spring free.

Cupping Kurt’s bare ass with his hands, Blaine licks the drops of pre-come off the tip of his cock, before sinking his mouth down over Kurt. He sucks gently, his mouth wet and hot, fingers digging into Kurt’s ass as his mouth moves. Pulling off with a pop, Blaine licks a stripe across the underside of Kurt’s cock before taking the other boy’s dick back in to his mouth.

Moving his mouth over Kurt, Blaine uses his grip on the other boy’s ass to push his hips forward, forcing Kurt’s cock further back in his throat. Looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes, Blaine nods almost imperceptibly.

Recognizing the unspoken signal, Kurt’s hands move forward to bury themselves in Blaine’s hair, gripping tightly onto Blaine’s loose curls as he holds his head still. Thrusting his hips forwards, he groans as his cock hits the back of Blaine’s throat. The other boy relaxes the back of his throat, eagerly accepting every one of Kurt’s thrusts. 

The warm, wet heat of Blaine’s mouth over his cock is almost too much for Kurt as he snaps his hips forwards. Hands still wrapped in Blaine’s curls, he glances down, almost coming as he looks at Blaine. His too pink lips are stretched over Kurt’s cock and his eyes are fluttering closed as he rubs over his own straining erection.

Kurt thrusts his hips forwards one more time before he comes, Blaine’s cheeks hollowing out as he swallows. He keeps sucking through the aftershocks of Kurt’s orgasm, only pulling off when Kurt yanks at his hair. Hips still stuttering, he looks down at Blaine, who’s licking his lips as he looks up at Kurt. Finally releasing Blaine’s hair, Kurt pulls him up and kisses him.

The taste of tequila is still lingering in Blaine’s mouth, and even with the salty taste of Kurt’s come, it’s almost overpowering. Kurt’s hands are trembling as he tangles his fingers in Blaine’s hair, pulling the other boy closer and deepening the kiss.

Blaine’s arms wrap around Kurt’s waist as he presses closer, desperate for contact. As Blaine moves, Kurt can feel Blaine’s erection pressing against his hip. Letting go of Blaine’s hair, he grabs Blaine and flips him, pushing him against the wall as he grinds their hips together.

Kurt breaks the kiss, ignoring Blaine’s soft whine as his lips skim across Blaine’s cheek. He nips lightly at Blaine’s earlobe, before biting down hard at the juncture of Blaine’s throat and collarbone. Blaine’s hips buck upwards into Kurt’s, his erection pressing against his jeans.

Quickly unfastening the button of Blaine’s pants, Kurt shoves them down slightly before wrapping his hand around Blaine’s cock. Blaine groans, his head falling back against the wall with a soft thump as Kurt twists his wrist.

Kurt moves his hand up and down, reveling in the soft, gasping noises that Blaine is making. Blaine looks completely wrecked. His hair is a mess from Kurt’s fingers, his lips and cheeks are still slightly pink, and there’s a red mark on his neck from where Kurt bit him. And he’s probably the hottest thing Kurt has ever seen.

Blaine is arching up into Kurt’s hand, thrusting desperately, his motions erratic. With a final twist of Kurt’s wrist, he’s coming messily all over Kurt’s hand and shirt. 

Wiping his hand on his already messy shirt, Kurt looks down, quickly realizing that his pants are still pulled down below his ass. Yanking them up, he turns to look at Blaine, who’s leaning against the alley wall, his pants pulled up but still unbuttoned. Crowding into his space, Kurt buttons Blaine’s pants as he drops light kisses on to his swollen lips.

Still breathing raggedly, Blaine smiles at Kurt. “Sooooo…Maybe I don’t have the worst ideas in the world?” He’s slurring his words a little, drawing out the vowel sounds as he talks, and his hands are playing with the collar of his shirt.

Wrapping his arms around Blaine, Kurt buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “I can’t believe we just did that. We had sex in a public alleyway in the middle of New York City. What were we thinking? Anyone could have seen us. And you. You freaking kneeled down on the ground. Do you have any idea how unsanitary that is?”

Blaine’s laughing. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it. And it seemed like a good idea at the time. Even though I may have to throw out these pants.” Grabbing Kurt’s hands, Blaine looks him in the eye. “You did enjoy yourself, right?”

Kurt smiles. “I enjoyed myself. A lot. Was that not completely obvious?” Holding on to Blaine’s hands, Kurt pulls him away from the wall and back out on to the street. Wrapping his arm around Blaine’s waist, he leans towards him, “If you drinking tequila leads to this happening, I think you’re going to have to make a habit of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this bar is based on an actual bar in NYC that I have frequented in my underage drinking shenanigans. And you really will get drunk on one margarita from BBQ. They’re that massive.


End file.
